wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Devotee
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-|��oneless= for emile's fallout revampbut listen i just wanna. make he. boneless. i feel like i had the idea he was a performer dedicated to keeping the spirit of the new new las vegas spirit alive from old tapes and recordings he found from, lets say, whatever foxtail is or was. became part of the macambre club because i think the vampire one is his bf? the point is that its a little bit vague but either devotee is boneless and lowkey shapeshifts, which is really offputting and distressing, but thats ok because they use it for the jokes and japes and to keep the spirit of mischief and misdirection alive! |-|ok= Devotee is my character, please don't use him without my permission! He's a member of The Skeletal Flowers! Appearance With a surprisingly graceful build, just looking at him might make Devotee look like a dragon simply covered in mud. However, then you see him walk with feet too big for him and his goofy, smiling block head and it's clear he's a pure-blooded MudWing. Devotee has a salamander-like tail, blocky and flat, which drags in the dirt behind him when he walks, and makes it a bit difficult to fly. Devotee is a very rich colored shade of brown. His top scales are darker and his bottom scales are a bit lighter with shades of purple here and there, looking a bit like unnatural bruises. To compensate, Devotee paints his scales purple in many places to keep dragons from asking him how he got hurt. His eyes are a warm reddish hazel and he has rather big ears for his head, with light brownish, purple patterned wings and membranes. Devotee litters himself in rainforest styles, vine necklaces, flowers behind his ears, grass weavings for tail braces or anklets and bracelets. He paints these as well, in attempts to preserve the plants, but will even wear them as they begin to die and turn shades of orange and yellow. Those are harder to maintain, but pretty to look at nonetheless. (He avoids trying to cast his plants like the forever flowers the group has, he tries to preserve them best he can when he's using plants for himself.) He has a habit of using left over paint or ground up flowers as make up. Which usually end up mismatched, but he enjoys how it looks. Personality Devotee is a very passionate dragon. He loves what he loves (which is a lot) and won't let anyone convince him otherwise. He can be outspoken and very enthusiastic about hobbies of his or things he saw that everyone else should know about, and gets flustered up when he's told to quiet down a little or at all. He has a habit of almost interrogating other dragons to do the same, however,and loves hearing about others interest just about as much as sharing his, mainly so he could try and get interested in those too. Aside from being overly enthusiastic, Devotee is overly optimistic and very encouraging. If something isn't going the perfect way, he trusts that there's got to be some solution. He tries assuring dragons that anyone can have a solution to the issues they might have, especially when it comes to art and encouraging them to keep creating. He doesn't accept the idea "I just can't draw because I'm not artistic", and if someone enjoys a certain craft, he'll go out of his way to try and help them figure it out along with him. He does his best to act like a good brotherly figure. Devotee tries to be that dragon you can rely on or ask to go yell at someone for you. He can be overly affectionate with hugs or wing taps, but his mood can quickly change if someone persistently jabs at specific nerves of his. Abilitites Devotee, as part of the Skeletal Flowers, is a crafter. He learned to paint and design skulls and bone jewelry as per tradition of the group (not very well, though). However, he enjoys whittling above most of all other crafts, albeit getting more than his fair share of splinters for that. He also enjoys pottery and always tries digging up clay if a suitable river bank is close enough to where the group sets up. His natural weapons have had to adjust to his artistic habits. After whittling and carving clay or bones so much, his claws became dull and made it harder to cut things to work with them or simply use them for basic use, making it harder to hunt or help harvest for bones and the like. He also has made a personal effort to exercise fire breathing into temperatures just right for firing clay. Via making his own scales colder with water or hotter with fire dried blankets, or only breathing a little at his make shift kilns or try to set the entire thing on fire. History Perhaps due to lack of attention or lack of worry for a missing egg, Devotee had been separated from his biological family and kingdom. He was discovered by a pair of RainWings while collecting water in a river. They took the egg back with them, worried the dragonet inside had drowned or froze, but eventually found out with relief that the dragonet inside seemed healthy and fine, as far as they knew about MudWing hatchlings. Devotee's parents were some of the most preoccupied members of the group, taking their time up with creating multiple well made items (typically floral masks or the like) and let their dragonet mess around with his own creative experiments. Whenever his parents were busy, he got into wood or even hacked down branches to try making something with his claws. Even as he kept messing around with his little experiments, he noticed that he never really had a knack for making anything. At the time, it made him feel bad about himself. That was the one thing the group valued and he couldn't figure out how to do it? Eventually, he actively started looking for ways to get better. He'd watch his parents make their wares, he'd investigate other dragons' art, and even made a few friends purely out of nagging them long enough to help him learn how to do specific things. With enough effort, he learned the basics and started up from there, adding his own unique rainforest-y aesthetic that he applied to his own appearance. Because of that, he gave himself the task of assisting anyone else who'd want to join or stay in the Skeletal Flowers by encouraging them to keep creating. Trivia *devotee rarely gets good sleep, he's either procrastinating sleep, working on something, or procrastinating working on it in the morning *when devotee came out as trans his parents were extremely supportive and couldn't see any reason to have an issue and helped him however he could to transition *devotee tries to start nicknames for himself and others (and usually a majority don't spread) Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Males Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+